Death of Maiev The Beginning of a new soul
by sakura carla89
Summary: Maiev got lost in outland and stumbled upon a fel hound; what will happen to her? Illidan and Maiev pairing will be much later . This story is dedicated to Maiev and illidan's fan! 3
1. Fallen

**Chapter 1**

Maiev hunts Illidan relentlessly in outland. From day to night, from night to day. Searching and searching and searching. Still no trace of Illidan or any of his minions. She dragged her feet through the barren lands of Outland. She is getting desperate, very desperate; she needs water, she needs food, she needed a place to sleep at least to sate her weariness. Where can she stay? Where can she live? There is no town or whatsoever in this land! Maiev collapsed face first of the hard ground, unable to fight the weariness any longer. It was getting dark; maybe a few minutes sleep won't hurt…

The warden slowly closes her eyes into a deep slumber. She gave in to her sleep and let everything pass by. Illidan's betrayal, Tyrande's near death, Malfurion's anger, her poor luck at love… She does love Illidan, oh yes she does but… it's just really a crush back then, an innocent crush. She hoped that by being his warden could make him forget Tyrande… But no, he will never forget her no matter what she says to him. She even confessed! All he did was laugh out loud and make fun of her. Her heart was torn into pieces. How could he? She declined all the proposal from other male night elves. One of them is her old friend, Dyrke Thunderhorn. He is a very handsome night elf with squared jaw and sharp eyes. Quite popular with the girls he is, of all the girls in the world, who in their right mind would want to ask her to be his mate?

Dyrke just shook his head in dismay and stated that he would. Maiev was flabbergasted, she was speechless and decide to not to talk to him for days. Dyrke was making it worse by showing up everyday asking for her answer. He has very hopeful eyes that she would say yes everytime he sees her. Alas, she declined him politely after waiting and thinking for months. Is this her punishment for what she did? She laughed dryly at the thought maybe yes, maybe no. Alas, he did not approach any woman after she declined him. He said he would wait for her, even if it takes him forever.

Speaking of Dyrke, they say he changed his name. Ter-terr whatever it is, it doesn't matter now. How is he anyway? Is he with another woman now? She laughed mirthlessly at her misery. She realized now that all of this is actually her fault. She is just too stubborn to admit it. Naisha's death, it is actually her fault not Illidan's. Tears of regret flowed slowly from her eyes to the ground below. She spotted a fel hound nearby ready to pounce at her anytime. Maiev fell into fatigue and closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was the hound approaching her.


	2. What?

**Chapter 2**

Maiev slowly opened her eyes only to regret it, sunlight poured into her eyes mercilessly. She blinked her eyes rapidly until her eyes adjusted to the surrounding. She observed quietly, she's in an empty small hut of a sort with a small window. Where is she anyway? She spotted the fel hound from before and scooted back a little. The hound slowly opened its eyes and look at her way directly. When it stood, it was one foot taller than her!(A/N: mind you, she is very tall and curvy) She stiffened and backed away a little when it approached her.

She raised one of her arm to defend herself when the hound gently pulled her sleeves. Maiev was confused, what does this animal would… her thoughts stopped abruptly when she saw a dying hound pup in the corner of the room. The poor pup were shivering from illness. She wasn't sure herself, she had left her priestess time for 10 000 years now. She doubted that she could cure the poor animal. The fel hound was looking at her hopefully. She sighed and gave in. She hoped that Elune would still listen to her.

Maiev hovered both of her hands over the ill pup and channeled her priestess power to the pups and prayed.

'Please Elune, hear my pleas. Help this poor creature and let him heal.' Maiev felt the power surge through her body and through the fel hound pup.

After a few agonizing minutes, the pup was healed. It seems that the pup was having a bad fever. The fel hound licked her face as an appreciative thank you. She smiled weakly and pats the hound's head gently. It purred happily and rubbed its face to her hand happily. The pup leaped happily to her. She gets up and got ready to continue her search when the fel hound tugged at her wrist. It beckoned her to follow somewhere. She followed the fel hound afraid that it might attack her. They went into a cave nearby keeping close to the hound so that she won't lose them.

After a while, they abruptly stop. Maiev gasped to see a river of clear water in front of her. She then felt the thirst in her throat. She opened her gauntlets as she approached the water and scooped up the water a little. It felt good on her hands and she sniffed the water. It apparently really is just plain water. She drank the water slowly quenching her thirst for who knows how long. She sighed happily and proceeded to have a bath. She shed her armor piece by piece until she is just in thin layers of clothing. She dipped her toe a little checking if the water is cold. Satisfied, she took off the rest of her cloths and went into the water.

Oh god, it was a mistake to be in here. She never wants to get out again. The warm cool water gently flowed as she washes her entire body. First, her hair, then her upper body and so on. Little did she realize that her body was changing bit by bit. First her ears, it turned shorter until it looked like a pair of human ears with pointed tip. Then her hair, it turned to a light gold blonde hair that glowed softly. Her hair is straight at the top but waved on the bottom. Her eyes become a beautiful pair of lime-green pupils and her lips become much more alluring. Her skin, bit by bit become milk white that glowed. Maiev opened her eyes and looked at her hands.

Her eyes widened and find herself unable to speak. What is she tuning into? She needs to find a solution! In her panic, she failed to notice that a pair of red slitted eyes watching her from the shadows and disappeared. Maiev cried silently and she put on her new clothes which consisted of a gown. She noticed that the hound have replaced another mask as the old one was broken. She once again patted the fel hound and it rubbed its cheek on her hand. The puppy also doing the same. Oh well, at least she will have a company for the journey.


	3. Returning to Darnassus

**Chapter 3**

It has been days since Maiev and her companions ate. They are getting very tired and out of stamina. They stumbled upon a deserted village. Maiev looked for any food left in the deserted village. She somehow has created a bond with the two family of fel hound and can communicate through minds even at a very far distance. She was quite shocked that they didn't have any feeling of hostility or any desire to kill her. They say they were grateful to her and they vowed their lives to her well being. Maiev was stunned speechless and just accepted their offer. She too vowed that she will protect them even she has to sacrifice everything. The female hound, Elirin, loved Maiev as an old friend instead of a master. While her pup, Sylvar all grown up to be a strong large fel hound he is almost as tall as Maiev's waist.

"_Do you have any luck Elirin?"_ Maiev asked telepathically.

"_Unfortunately no… I haven't found anything yet. Maybe we could…"_

"_Mother! Miss Maiev, I think I found something!"_ Sylvar exclaimed.

"_Seriously Elirin, you have to make him stop calling me miss." _Maiev huffed and Elirin chuckled.

"Sylvar?" Maiev voiced out. Even her voice changed. It became softer and her soft and gentle manners comes with it.

"_Check it out! I found a book filled with ancient spells!" _Sylvar jumped on the book excitedly.

"_Let's us see then," _Maiev opened the book gently.

It was indeed a book filled with spells. Maiev quickly turned the pages in order to search for portals. She found one! Maiev smiled and told her companions about her plans. They quickly agreed without a slightest hint of doubt to her. She held the book and chanted the spells. Magic filled the air and the three of them vanished.

Maiev woke up groggily and touched her throbbing head. What happened? Elirin! Sylvas!? Maiev walked desperately from the hard ground and tried to commune with them.

"_Miss Maiev! Please run!!!" _Sylvas cried.

"_Maiev, flee! Leave us here!" _Elirin exclaimed.

Maiev ignored their cries and tried to locate them. She walked weakly towards the light and her eyes widened. Elirin was tied in the worst possible way and was held down by a group oh night elves. Sylvas was caged and currently barking like hell to the night elves. Elirina saw Maiev was walking to her direction weakly.

"_Maiev! I told you to run! Hurry!"_

"Elirin…" She said weakly and all the elves attention turned to her. They immediately loosened the ropes as the fel hound relaxed.

She walked and stumbled a few times but manages to go towards Elirin. She pulled the ropes loose from the bounded fel hound. It snarled with fury towards the night elves.

"_Elirin, please calm down… I don't want them to hurt you…"_ Maiev reasoned.

Suddenly the fel hound stopped growling and sat on its haunches rubbing its cheek to the beautiful being's hand. Maiev smiled weakly at her. The other elves gawked.

"_You are not hurt are you Elirin?"_

"_No. They didn't hurt you did they?"_ Elirin glared at the night elves.

"_No, oh Elirin, I am so sorry. Its all because of me…" _Maiev chocked.

"_Its not!" _Elirin growled menacingly at Maiev_. "Never, EVER blame yourself on this!" _

Maiev's tears slowly flowed from her eyes to her cheek. She stroked Elirin's muzzle lovingly. She stood up with the help of Elirin and leaned on her to support her body.

"Please, don't hurt them anymore, they mean you no harm." Maiev said soothingly in darnassian. All The elves point their arrows at them.

"Who are you?" One of the sentinels asked.

"I'm…" Maiev stopped "I'm Luna." Maiev asked.

"hm… How do you possess our language?" The sentinel asked cockily. Son of a—

"An old friend teach me. I am always fascinated with elves…" Maiev lied.

Maiev saw one of the sentinels rolled his eyes at the cocky elf who boasted about the night elves superiority. Now she knew why people don't like them very much…

"Tess, stop it already. It's best if we bring her to the Priestess and the shando'."

"Is your shando' still Malfurion Stormrage?" Maiev voiced out.

"Yes. How do you… never mind." The sentinel said.

"But your pet stays here yes?" a druid asked.

"Of course. Elirin, Sylvar, stay here and don't be naughty yes?" Maiev held up finger to them.

The hounds lay on their belly and closed their eyes. Maiev suddenly giggled when Elirin huffed.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. Would you be kind enough to give them mushrooms?" Maiev asked politely.

The druid was looking at her like she was crazy. Fel hounds don't eat mushrooms! Maiev smiled and explained that these hounds were special. The druid just shrugged and agreed. The guards led her through the city. It doesn't improve much, but hey, she like it here. At the corner of her eye, she saw Elirin and Sylvar munching on the mushrooms given to them greedily.

They finally came towards the temple where the shando and the priestess are currently in. As they went in, they saw three people there. Malfurion, Tyrande and…

"Illidan…" Maiev whispered. Why the hell is he here!? Wasn't he banished? What's going on??

"Shando', Priestess, I am sorry to disturb you but this woman is found near the sacred growth with two fel hounds on her side."

"Who are you? What are you doing in the sacred growth?" Malfurion asked. His voice is strained a little. He is a bit miffed that they disturb them talking.

"I am sorry to disturb you Shando' but, I am Maiev Shadowsong."

"Maiev? Maiev Shadowsong is dead for 5 years now! Are you insulting my race by making me believe that you are Shadowsong? She is a betrayer now. Forget it! Guards!" Malfurion bellowed and guards came rushing in from the door.

"Please Shando'! I am Maiev Shadowsong!" She yelled but was dragged away by the guards.

She looked up and saw the concerned and doubted face of Tyrande. Maiev smiled weakly to her before the door closed in on her. Tyrande felt that it was wrong of her husband to do that.

"My love, don't you think… that she is telling the truth?" Tyrande asked him.

"No. Maiev Shadowsong is dead and never will she return to this place for she is a betrayer."

Tyrande sighed and looked down. She will investigate this on her own, she decided.

Maiev was thrown away to the outside gate of the city with her two companions. Elirin and Sylvas rubbed their face to hers to comfort their dear friend. Maiev sat up weakly for her right ankle is dislocated. Elirin offered her back at Maiev. She just smiled and shook her head. They have a last look at the door and walk away.


	4. Naisha?

**Chapter 4**

She sighed as her gaze saw a couple walking beside her. How envious she feels. If only she didn't turn Dyrke's proposal. Will she have babies now? Will she be able to forget Illidan for good? Will Naisha still be…… her mind trailed off as she landed on her butt. She was about to piss off when she saw the person she bumped into.

"D-Dyrke?" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there. And how did you know my old name?" He raised one of his eyebrow.

"I'm… Luna an acquaintance of Maiev Shadowsong."

"Wait, you- you know Maiev? Do you know where she is now?" He asked all too happy to know.

"She… She's gone…" Maiev lied oh God… how she wanted to hug him to her….

"Well, that makes my job easier." He grinned

What? That son of a— "Wait, don't you love her anymore?"

"I used to. She kept rejecting me for that…. Well, HIM."

"She told me she regretted doing that to you."

"That's because nobody wants her. She's lame. I don't know how I can fall in love with that girl. I have to tell you, she used to wear thick glasses and long lame skirt." He laughed. How could he…?

"Well, seems she's wrong about you. Literally. I'll give her something to regret once she knew about you!" Maiev yelled and stomped away.

She walked angrily towards the park and tears burst from her eyes. She is truly alone in this world. Maiev sobbed as she sat on one of the benches in the park. Elirin and Sylvar sat on her side and consoled her. They have never seen her like this.

"_Maiev, do not cry… everything will be fine."_ Elirin sat on her haunches.

"_Miss Maiev, don't worry, there's a lot of males out there. One of them surely are to be destined with you…."_ Sylvar rubbed his cheek on her gown.

"More like to be damned with me. I wished to not let any men conquer my heart. It is happening now…" Maiev stared sadly to the ground.

Suddenly elirin growled menacingly.

"What's wrong Elirin?" Maiev followed her gaze and gasped at what she saw.

A pair of red slitted eyes looking straight at her from the shadows. It was looking at her with… Sympathy? Tenderness? Care? What in the….

"Sister…" It voiced out. The voice is masculine and soothing as if she knew this voice from somewhere…

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

"I don't want you to see me sister. I have turned into a demon. I don't want you looking at me with hatred eyes…"

"Sis…ter? J-Jarod?" She stammered tears are welling from her yes again.

"Yeah sis. It's me; Jarod."

"Jarod… Where have you been?" She choked tears of joy sprang from her eyes to her cheeks.

"Watching you."

"jarod, please, let me see you. I am your sister, I **need** to see you."

"No sis, not now. This is not the time for…"

"the hell with time! You have been missing for goddess knows how long! You left me alone Jarod! I thought you were dead!!!" Maiev screamed and fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry sis, I can't let you. Not yet. I know what happened. I saw it. Everything, I talked with Naisha."

"Naisha is alive?"

"She survived from the burial, I saved her. I know she's your friend sis. But I can't help you. I can't any harm befallen to you. Naisha is somewhere in this town. And about that Dyrke; I told you I hate him for a reason."

"You were right too." Maiev said grudgingly and wiping away her tears.

"Sister, I'll come to you when the time comes. Here, take this;" Jarod threw her a heavily loaded bag with lot of money making Maiev fell down along with it's heaviness. "buy a home somewhere _except _in this town. You'll meet Naisha at the end of the town in a bar named two bells. In that sack, there's a blue ribbon. Wear it on your neck; Naisha will be wearing it on her hair. I'll be leaving now, three paladins are coming. I'll see you sister." In an instant, he is gone.

"Paladins?" She whispered to herself. Elirin took the bag and carries it in her mouth.

True enough, few minutes later, she saw a blood elf paladin with her fellow friends. She creased her forehead. The paladins were far away. What kind of Demon did jarod became? She imagined jarod in short pants with horns and hooves adding two small cute demon wings. Maiev chuckled to herself imagining Jarod's purple skin with a red tabard. That is so gross…. She heard Sylvar chuckling. Maiev brushed the thoughts away and decides to stay in an inn that night. Then a thought came to her, where would these two go? Maiev pondered as she neared an inn.

Maiev had a great bath that morning making her gin like a maniac. She wore the ribbon on her neck. Hey, what do you know? She can make a cute lace! She resolved and walked out from her room and to the bar; it's the way in and out. It was bustling with people, orcs, elves and god knows what else. She felt short standing beside an Orc. (A/N: Did I mention that she became petite after taking that bath in the river?) She pushed herself through the throng of creatures and made it out. Free!!! She took a deep breath of clean air outside the bar.

Maiev peered into the barn and saw Elirin and Sylvar curling up to each other, poor them, this place must be cold… Maiev approached the two hounds and woke them up gently. The two hounds stirred and yawned as they wake. Maiev giggled when Sylvar was nudged roughly by Elirin. She felt even shorter to Elirin. She only came up to her middle side. She pouted when Elirin noticed her distress. They moved out and tried to find Naisha. Maiev have tied the money sack to Elirin's neck to her dismay.

As Maiev walked, men were leering at her with lust, be it Elves or Human, both are disgusting. They would've approach her if not for the two large and scary Fel hounds. Maiev walked with ease through the people. She finally arrived at the Two Bells. Right, this is the place. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She pushed the door open and immediately people in the bar looked at her, checking her out. Jarod forgot to mention this is another bar….

Maiev flushed when a Night elf male grinned naughtily at her. She looked down to avoid their gaze and walked to the counter. When she looked up, she saw her… the night elf girl with blue ribbons in her hair. Maiev opened her mouth to speak when a night elf sentinel approached her.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Huh?" Maiev turned her head and saw the sentinel from before.

"You look familiar." He said again.

"Yes, we met, you are the sentinel that tied my friends down" She said gently.

"I know I've met you before. Say, want to have a drink with me and my friends?" He pointed to a table full of boys.

"Thank you, but I' can't be long here." She declined politely.

"Oh, such a shame, I was hoping I could know you better."

Maiev chuckled politely. "maybe one day we will meet again." She said with a soft smile.

He blushed at her smile and muttered a maybe at her.

Maiev liked him and gave him a button. He looked shocked at the contact.

"Keep it. If I need it I'll come and search for you." She said again and walked towards the night elf barmaid. He looked at the button and kept it in his private pocket. He walked back to his friends. They bombard him with questions to what she gave him. He just smiled and brushed off their question. He has dreamy eyes all day long… his friends are unsuccessful to wake him from whatever he is dreaming about.

Maiev approached the barmaid carefully. She certainly look like Naisha, don't they all? She wondered sarcastically.

"Excuse me? Are you… Naisha?"

"No, I'm not she's at the back doing laundry. You can see her after work."

"Oh, are all of the workers here wore the blue ribbon?" Maiev asked.

"Yeah. We do. But I remember Naisha tie it diagonally around her head. I have to go good luck in finding her." She smiled.

"Thank you."

Maiev sighed and remembered Elirin and Sylvar outside. She walked out peering from the door to check if they are still out there. She got it right, Sylvar was slumping on his chin and Elirin was watching him sharply. Maiev giggled, her giggle caught the two's attention and they immediately went on their haunches looking happy.

"_Am I late?"_

"_Not quite, but it gets boring here."_ Sylvar whined.

"_Why don't you two go for a walk then?" _Maiev suggested.

"_We can!?"_ Sylvar beamed and jumped happily.

Elirin snorted and followed the young Fel Hound from the bar and into the woods. She sighed and remembered she doesn't have any money. She looked lost and sweatdropped. She cursed softly and walked away avoiding a lustful slap from an orc. She walked around the town trying to find something to do. She looked right and left trying to find a work to do, then she saw a restaurant, with nobody inside. She peered in and muttered a hello.


	5. Moving

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own any of the characters in Warcraft. **

Well, so much for the effort. She shrugged and walked away from the restaurant. There is so much to see but she have so little time. Maiev shrugged and decides to pay a visit to the hot springs in Darnassus, they say it is the best place to relax. Maiev smiled broadly and walked happily to her destination. Little did she know, a pair of fel smoky eyes are watching her form silently.

Upon arriving to the hot springs, she sighed happily and decides to have a dip in it. She looked around just in case there is a perv around. Satisfied, she changed behind a rock and hid her clothes there. She let her mask stayed on her face. When her body went in, she never felt so relaxed in her life. Beautiful view, nice warm water, sweet musky scent, a shadowy horned fellow… Wait, horned… fellow? She froze at her spot in the water. She gulped and followed the bodyline of the male from his feet to his face. She was speechless when she saw who it was…

"Hello." He said

Maiev found her voice and screamed. She covered her modesty with her hands. "What the hell are you doing here!? Have you never heard of privacy!?" She yelled at him.

"You act like Maiev, yet you are not Maiev. Who are you anyway?"

"Why do you care? Your brother doesn't seem to, why should you?" She said sharply, her voice betrayed her.

"I don't but Tyrande does."

"You and your Tyrande. Get over it! She's already taken!" She rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Who are you to say so!?" He snapped.

"And who are you to stop me? You are certainly not my mother." She snapped at him back.

"You! Tyrande was concerned about your well being."

"Then why didn't she search for me then? Surely she could ask permission from her 'lover' easily." She said coldly.

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Because no one is there to defend ME!" She said sharply and mist formed around the spring clouding Illidan's vision of the white beauty. He looked forward to yelled at her after the mist dissipates but she was gone. Those last words were definitely from _the_ Maiev shadowsong. He have to find her by hook or by crook. Jarod looked at Illidan's form angrily. How dare he looked at his little sister! His red eyes glowed dangerously. He'll get that for sure….

Maiev ran from the spring to find Naisha quickly. She looked back, luckily he didn't follow her. When she looked forward she bumped onto someone making them land on their butt. Both of them groaned and looked to each other. Maiev was stunned, her tongue seems to be paralyzed to see the person in front if her. It seems that the person had the same reaction.

"N-Naisha?" Maiev asked hesitantly.

"Mistress…? You…" She stopped and shook her head.

"Naisha, listen, we have to flee from here. Illidan is following me." She said frantically.

"He must've known who you are. Hurry mistress, this way." Naisha said and dragged them to a trashcan nearby. They hid in silence until they saw Illidan pass by and sniff the air around him. They exhaled the air they didn't seem to realize they are holding in after Illidan walked away.

"Mistress? It's nice seeing you again."

"It's nice to see you too again lieutenant." Maiev smiled.

"You DO look different mistress."

"Yes, I notice that. But first, let's get out of here, this place stinks." They both laughed happily and left the place not noticing the pair of red eyes watching them from afar.

"You have a nice place Naisha." Maiev commented.

They went to Naisha's home in the town. Naisha smiled happily and explained that this was her hard earned work for a year. It was painted in a soft creamy colour with a homey décor. She took a peek at the kitchen and smiled. There's a lot of herbs from Darnassus and from some other region that she identified. She also noticed the beautifully decorated herb jar she made for Naisha. She shook her head and decides to talk to Naisha straight to the point.

"Naisha, I know that you have work so hard for this beautiful house, but… we need to go from here."

"I know. I've already prepared that earlier. Jarod came to me months before. I was relieved when I heard that you lived."

"The same as I. Jarod asked us to go anywhere but here. It's dangerous here. He said something about finding a home away from here."

"Yes. He did. He's very mysterious. When I asked him to reveal himself; he kept saying he has become a monster."

"He became a demon no doubt. But anyway I looked at it, he's my brother, and I love him." Maiev said and closed her eyes blissfully.

"You hold dear to someone you love and cherish them. Few realized this; because of your cold manner mistress."

"Don't call me mistress anymore Naisha. Just Maiev would be suffice." Maiev smiled.

"I don't know, it'll be hard for my tongue to get used to it though." Both of the women laughed unaware of a pair of fel green eyes away from them.

Maiev felt uneasy and looked back abruptly towards the place where the eyes were before it disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Naisha asked.

"Someone is watching us. I bet it's our 'friend'."

"Illidan?"

"Yes. We better hurry and flee from here."

"Right. Let me notify my friends first."

"Friends?"

"We'll meet them soon enough. C'mon!" She said and hastily went out dragging the poor Maiev outside with her.

Few minutes of walking, they were met with green goblins and Naisha quickly explained to them that she needs to move from there and wants her stuff to be sent to her new home as soon as she gave them a letter.

Maiev and Naisha have been walking non-stop knowing Illidan is following them. They met lots of people and she met Maiev's two most responsible friends, Elirin and Sylvar. They stumbled with each other on their hastiness to get away from Illidan. Luckily the fel hounds were near when they flee.

'Elirin, do you sense anything peculiar?'

'Yes I do Mistress, it seems the half-elf is still following us. We need to go faster than this pace. Or we could just ask for a warlock's help nearby.'

"Warlock eh?" Maiev smiled knowingly and glanced at Naisha who smiled catching her drift.

"I think I know where to find him."


End file.
